There's still time for you
by Jaydee B Bailey
Summary: Nikola has changed, but he's still leaving. Why? Because mortality is evil... Minor spoilers for everything after 'Sleepers'. Helen/Nikola
1. When words are not enough

This is my first Helen/Nikola Sanctuary fic and I'm still trying to get their voices down... So if his seems a bit OOC (the ship aside ;) ), then I'm sorry.  
I'm still in play mode here! :P This story was loosely inspired by the song ''100 years'' by Five for Fighting and this chapter by um... *whispers* Johnny Logan's ''Hold me now'' *blushes*

Set after ''Sleepers''.

I really hope you'll enjoy the read. There will be more chapters, but I have no clue how many. I have no plan. Yet ;)

* * *

**There's still time for you**

~When words are not enough

He had seen enough movies in his life to be able to imagine what this scene would look like in one. She would be dressed in a flowing dress and he would look pretty much like he did right now. Sharply dressed and well styled. An open window would blow wind into the room she was in while he would stand outside, looking in. As he would step on a dry twig, she would turn around to find nothing but a moving string of leaves. The sound of a violin would break the silence and the camera would zoom in on her face where a single tear would roll down her cheek right on cue. He would whisper a goodbye and disappear into the dark night…

Nikola sighed, relieved that even though it was still in the running to be called epic, real life was hardly like the movies. If only if his main motivation for that was that he wouldn't have to stand outside like a mere stalker in order to stare at Helen Magnus in secret.

She was one of life's true mysteries. A conundrum. A puzzle. A complete…

''Nikola.''

He blinked his eyes as if he had been waken from deep thoughts. An action that wasn't even fully based on a lie. He didn't respond using words, but directed his attention to her and raised an eyebrow. She sighed and he knew that she was waiting for an answer to a question he had not heard. Helen mimicked his facial expression before shaking her head.

''You can't change anything about the situation…''

He smiled.

''I'm Nikola Tesla. Of course I can, in time. But I wasn't thinking about my 'situation', Helen…''

He looked at the heavy book he had apparently picked up somewhere along the line and strolled to where she was standing. He saw how her expression changed as he approached her. As he put the book on the table she was leaning on. As he came to a halt inches from her. Her breath stopped for a second before she looked him in the eyes.

''Why do you always leave the moment I actually start to *like* having you around?''

Nikola smirked and held her stare a little longer that necessary.

''I can't stay.''

''You never can.''

Her voice sounded strong and challenging, but her eyes revealed an emotion that Nikola did not want her to feel due to something he did.

''Helen…''

She stepped back and turned around to look out of the window. She was clenching her fists. He looked over her shoulder searching for the right words to say to her in the sight of the almost full moon. Nothing came to him. Nikola gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she would face him again.

''You have no idea of how much I will miss you when I'm gone…''

He knew it sounded like a line from the movie he had envisioned in his head earlier, but somehow, it was the first coherent thought he managed to get over his lips.

''And what are you planning on doing, Nikola? You can't just go and …roam anymore. I know you. I know that once you find a new obsession, you'll hold on to it. You'll hold on so tight that everything else will stop existing. You'll end up working yourself to…''

She didn't finish her sentence and looked away from him.

''You can say it, Helen. Death.''

He lowered his hands down to hers.

''It's hardly something one should not be able to say…It's just a word.''

She looked at his hands and to his surprise, she grabbed them and let her thumbs trace the lines of his fingers.

''You can't just leave and turn up again sixty years later anymore. Heal when you're morally wounded… There will be no more second chances. You're the last one, Nikola. The last one who knows what it's like. What it used to be like.''

He swallowed and hoped his voice would remain steady.

''Druitt's …around.''

Helen let go of his hands, but kept the same distance. Nikola knew it was hardly fair to mention him to her right now, but he needed her to step back. He had hurt her, he could tell and deep down, he knew he would regret it later.

''You still love him. Focus on him, use the hope you have in your heart to fight the loneliness, or whatever it is you do… He might come back, who knows how long that… man will live?''

She bit her lip and something seemed to dawn on her.

''That's why your leaving. You do not want me to see you die… Nikola…''

He grabbed his long coat and prepared to leave without responding. He simply couldn't. Helen was right. They were the last of The Five and even though their relationships had mostly been based on the connection they shared due to the source blood, they had a long and winding history. They had *written* history. They were a family formed around a secret. One that once had the opportunity to _make _mankind… It had crumbled into pieces, its members had fallen and in a way, turned against each other in more than one way. Helen and he were the last fully functioning members… For now. He didn't want her to see him die. Just like he didn't want to stick around to age and fade away, knowing that she would go on.

He made his way to the door and Helen followed him. Something had changed between them. He had never needed anyone the way he needed her now.

''At least talk to me, Nikola…''

She pleaded with him without sounding desperate. He wished he could talk. He had plenty of words, there were poems to recite and singers to be quoted but he knew that words wouldn't be enough to make her understand.

''Stay safe Helen…''

He kissed her on her forehead and smiled inwardly, knowing that the only reason why the gesture wasn't misplaced, was that he would never see her again. Helen knew him well enough to simply nod and let him go. She pulled him into an embrace and whispered.

''You too.''

He lingered, unwilling to let go. All good things had to come to an end though… He was terrible a saying goodbye. What to say when all words failed? He let go of her and knew that even when they had been apart, they had always been together. He knew she knew that as well. He scraped his throat even though he wasn't planning on saying another word. He nodded at her and stepped out into the night, and looked back only once. One word he couldn't say evident in his eyes: Goodbye.

* * *

Where was the ship you might ask...  
Stay tuned! ;)

Thanks for your time!


	2. Don't close your heart to how you feel

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**Hm... happiness. Yes. I can do happy... It must be around here somewhere. ;)  
I hope you'll enjoy!

Oh and no. I do not own a thing.

* * *

**There's still time for you**

**~Don't close your heart to how you feel**

Her Sanctuary. The home for so many that she had build up over the years had been taken from her. Helen sighed and allowed herself to revel in self pity for a moment. No one could see her and only four people knew where she was. There really was no time to waste. She looked over the calm water of the lake in front of her and hoped that they could stop Big Bertha from causing even more of a disaster than she already had. The abnormal was calm now, but Helen knew it would be a matter of time before she was back in action.

She closed her eyes and felt how exasperated she was. She needed sleep, even though she couldn't close her eyes without wondering where in earth things had taken such a drastic turn for the worse. She could kick Waxford. She could kick everyone who supported him, no matter how glad she was that they were all willing to protect the Sanctuary network against evil. An evening breeze played with her hair and she felt the wind cool the hot skin of her face.

She didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew that someone was approaching her before she heard the soft footsteps on the wooden pier. She opened her eyes, but couldn't be bothered to turn around. If it was Kate, she'd start speaking anyway.

''Feeling sorry for yourself?''

Her head shot up as she heard the low voice she knew all too well.

''Nikola?''

He grinned and much to Helen's surprise, sat down next to her, leaning his back against a stone pillar.

''I heard you needed all the friends you could get and I knew you missed me, so…''

He swung his arms in the air, making a gesure she read as a 'here I am'. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head in response.

''Who told you?''

He raised an eyebrow, in the way only he could.

''I know it's a surprise to many, but I *do* have friends, you know…''

Helen let out a short laugh and gently grabbed his hand.

''You do have friends.''

She made it sound like a statement and hoped he got the underlying message. They sat in silence for a while as they both stared at the water. She still had his hand in hers and it made her feel comfortable. She glanced to her side, taking in the sight of her long time friend. The one she feared she would never see again only a short while ago. Yet here he was, sitting in the grass without complaining about the dirt, holding her hand because she was in trouble…

''I never would have held you for the hand holding type of man, Nikola.''

She was trying to lift her spirits and returned to the old way of bantering and joking around because it had always worked for them. He turned his face to look at her.

''I'm not.''

She felt his fingers intwine with hers while he wiggled his eyebrows and it made her grin.

''Walk with me…'''

Helen stood up, pulling Nikola along with her. He followed, a questioning look on his face. She felt her muscles protest against the movement and she let out a soft groan. Nikola cocked his head.

''Feeling your age?''

She slapped him on the arm, but continued to walk. Nikola, on the other hand, did not plan on letting her playful action go unpunished. He stopped in his tracks so sudden that Helen, who still had a firm but gentle hold on his wrist, stumbled backwards. She fell against him and instantly felt his arm around her waist to steady her. She didn't have to turn around to know that he had a smirk on his face that would indicate a premeditated plan. She tried to ignore the voice in her head hat was telling her she liked the position they were in and turned to face him. Yet again she found herself standing close to him. Too close for two friends to be standing…

Helen had planned a cheeky comment. Something along the lines of all the other one liners they had threw at each other in similar situations, but this time she drew a complete blank. Nikola scraping his troath cleared the fog hanging over her mind instantly.

''So…''

He looked at her lips for maybe a second, but she still felt a blush creeping up on her, catching her off guard. He shouldn't have this effect on her. Not after everything that had happened in the past, not after she had decided that she would never be able to fully get over John Druitt… She had just embraced Nikola as a friend again. He had regained her trust and they had done their best to restore whatever it was that had drawn them to each other all those years ago. As much as she disliked the fact that Nikola wouldn't be a part of eternity anymore, she knew that his sudden mortality had helped improve their relationship. He was human again. Helen took a step back.

''So?''

''How are you?''

The smirk had been replaced by an expression of concern. His posture still showed his arrogant nature, while his eyes showed sincere interest. Helen shrugged and shook her head.

''Honestly? Not so good…''

He stood in silence and Helen wished she could read his mind. Watching his expression closely, she continued.

''…I knew that things could blow up in my face, but now that it has… You know what happened, right? ''

Nikola looked at her and nodded. She wondered why his opinion mattered so much to her. She didn't need his advice, nor his approval. She knew she did the right thing…

''…Do you think I made a mistake by keeping Big Bertha alive?''

She needed the opinion from an outsider, someone who didn't work with her, looked up to her or disliked her. Nikola was her best option. He didn't even seem to feel the need to think about his answer.

''No.''

She felt her lips form a smile and by a miracle, that one word made her feel better.

''I'm sorry this happened to you, Helen…''

Emotion swept over his face for a moment before his regular stance took over again, masking every sensitivity he had shown.

''…but it's always the beautiful people who get their behinds kicked first. Have you ever seen any of those horrible teenage slasher movies in which rich and well groomed kids get killed of one by one?''

She rolled her eyes in response.

''Thank you… Just when I'm about to think we're having a _moment_…''

''You're welcome. I couldn't let you wallow… It's a tough job, but someone has to do it. Preferably someone with the right skills and a certain level of intelligence. Someone who knows how to deal with…''

Helen laughed, slapped his arm once again and started to walk away from him. Nikola continued his monologue, knowing she could still hear him. He caught up with her quickly.

''..Someone like me.''

A thought flashed through Helen's mind so fast that she translated it into words before she had time to think about it.

''Wait… You travelled all the way to _India_, just to comfort me?''

She stopped and Nikola bumped into her.

''Well, it's not like… I… yes.''

He didn't look away. He didn't seem uncomfortable. He just held his hands in front of him and fiddled with the end of his sleeve.

''Thank you.''

He made a small bow with his head and Helen put a hand on his arm.

''Seriously Nikola, I really appreciate that.''

He looked at her hand, at the floor, at his shoes… At anything that wasn't her face.

''And again one of my well calculated plans failed miserably… I must be loosing my touch.''

She had no idea what he was talking about and knew that her questioning look would be sufficient to make him elaborate.

''I might have made the resolution to stay away from you for… '' He paused and finally looked at her. ''…ever.''

It hurt. It really did, even if she didn't find it surprising. She cared about him, in spite of everything and everyone telling her not to. He was her friend. He was… Nikola. Her Nikola. The annoying and sarcastic thorn in her side. One who, when removed, would release the kind of poison that might eventually kill her in the figurative sense of the word. She had gone through the 'don't know what you've got 'till it's gone' thing. Nikola Tesla had come back into her life and even though she had felt strangely relieved to have been able to shoot him in Rome, she could never even have *thought* about pulling the trigger had he been mortal. She cared about him. She had done so when they were at Oxford, when he was a raging mad man and a snarky, self centered abnormal with a plan. Now that he was back to being human, she even dared to admit to herself that she loved…

''Helen? I'm being all sincere and sensitive and you start thinking about the groceries… How typical.''

She gave him a look, hiding the fact that her mind had indeed wondered off.

''Your plans …suck at times.''

He grinned at her choice of language and Helen briefly wondered whatever had happened to her vocabulary.

''You just turn up to either show off or save the day, just to leave when people get even remotely close…There are people who care, Nikola_. I _care…''

''_Nurses_ care, Helen. And truth be told, I have never felt a drive to stay with one of those either…''

The overly sexy nurse who had worked for him in Mexico crossed her mind and she had no idea why that thought made her feel even more angry at him. She felt like punching him for not understanding, she needed her usually so quick mind to finally come up with something to say to the still smirking …genius. She went with the first coherent sentence she could form.

''When have _you_ ever needed a nurse?''

She blinked and wondered where this little argument had gone wrong. She could have done so much better… Helen shook her head and bit her lip to hide a smile, but failed.

''I know, I know… Never mind.''

She threw her head back and sighed, indicating that she gave in. She blamed the situation. Will being in the state he was in, the fact that the world was facing a disaster it had never seen before and the loss of her Sanctuary… Nikola stepped closer.

''I left because I love you, Helen. I know that I have build myself a heartless, self centered image, which I must say, I am quite proud of, but having to see you mourn the relationship you once had with John, and having to watch from the sideline while you try to run away from yourself by travelling the planet to look for even bigger freaks of nature than we are, or were, and getting hurt… ''

He looked down at her and gently pushed her chin up to make her look at him.

''…might just be the most effective way of actually making my heart stop forever.''

Helen felt tears well up, but she wouldn't cry. Not now. She scraped her troath and hoped her voice wouldn't leave her.

''If those are your main concerns they can be fixed.''

He raised an eyebrow.

''Oh really?''

Helen felt herself drawn to him and leaned in just a few inches. Her voice was just above a whisper, but it served her purpose.

''Reality has made me stop mourning and realize that I can not run from myself''

Nikola swallowed.

''And…''

''And you could stop looking from the sideline and enter the game…''

Her mind was clouded, but all her problems seemed to have subsided for one golden moment. She was unsure of what she was doing. They had somehow, at some point reached the building that had become her temporary home and she vaguely registered how she pulled Nikola close. Her hands were roaming through his hair and over the back of his neck, while his found their way to the small of her back. She felt her lips brush over the skin of his jaw and his warm breath against her ear. His gaze met her eyes and at that very point she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

''Helen…''

He whispered softly and she heard the absence of his mind in the way he pronounced her name. His low voice pushed her over any obstacles that might have been there.

''We'll worry about it in the morning…''

* * *

To be continued!  
I like playing with these two...

Thanks for your time!


	3. Here to stay

**Thanks for the reviews!** :)

Here's another little update...

* * *

**There's still time for you**

**~ Here to stay**

For a moment Nikola had no idea where he was, what day it was and why his bed faintly smelled like flowers. He rolled over and grabbed the blanket which was rolled up at one side and reveled in the warmth of the empty side of the bed. His memory slowly fit together the pieces. The talk, the walk, being pinned against a wall by… Oh. No… He opened his eyes and found the object of his now raging thoughts. Helen Magnus.

She was buttoning her blouse with her back to him, but he noticed the tension in her actions. He could pretend to be asleep, or face yet another round of discussion.

''Helen…''

''Please don't, Nikola.''

He sighed and sat up, covering his lower body with the first thing he could get his hands on.

A sheet, thank heavens. A pillow would have made him look …silly.

''I feel… so… used.''

He tried to make it sound like a joke, but something was off. He felt stripped of his self confidence and that alone threw him off guard. She turned around and yet again he was taken back by her beauty. Her hair was still a mess and he clearly remembered how he was responsible for that. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face, but her eyes showed the fire of mixed emotions.

''I have work to do…''

She scrambled together some items which did not seem to be of any importance to take when going to work, but Nikola passed the opportunity to make a remark about that. She was obviously uncertain about how to proceed and for his own safety, it was better to back off.

Helen picked up a small statue and stood there, frowning, probably wondering why she had done so. He sighed and stood up.

''Oh, don't tell me you'll leave without giving me the 'we made a mistake' -speech…It would brake my heart.''

Helen put down the statue and the look in her eyes softened ever so slightly.

''I'm sorry Nikola, … It probably shouldn't have happened. ''

She glanced at the sheet around his waist briefly, but quickly returned her attention to his face.

''…but I don't think we made a mistake. I just… I need some time to think, ok?''

She grabbed her jacket from the floor and left him standing there in utter confusement.

* * *

Nikola shook his head and fiddled with the screwdriver in his hand. The aftermath of what had happened in India, had once again brought him back to the Sanctuary. Back to having to deal with Helen's people and other merry creatures, who were now running around the halls in pure joy for having both global disaster averted and Helen back as the Sanctuary network's poster woman. And still, she refused to update her labs in order to efficiently work to save whatever monster of the week would mess up next. Because really… Helen Magnus always had work to do. Lots and lots of…

''Nikola, I hoped to find you here…''

Her voice broke his thoughts, but not his actions as he pretended to be working on yet another materialised piece of perfection. He was in a bad mood and he knew it showed. She squinted her eyes, but seemed untouched by his attiude.

''Henry asked me to tell you that he'll be here in half an hour.''

He mumbled a response and bent over to 'take a closer look' at the devise in front of him. He heard Helen sigh.

''You're ignoring me? Nikola, really that's so…''

''Inmature?''

He turned towards her and looked at her with a blank expression. There was so much he wanted to say, but decided against it. Instead he returned his attention to his work.

''Oh come on, talk to me, Nikola.''

He looked up, but not at her.

''I figured I'd give you some… _time_.''

Nikola knew he sounded like a rejected teenager, but no matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't even find a shred of his 150+ years of life experience to help him sound more dignified. He glanced at Helen and much to his surprise, found her trying to hold back a smile and failing at it. He raised an eyebrow and apparently launched her into laughter doing so. The sound, how inappropriate it might have been, had the effect of the poetic cold breeze on a hot summers day and he couldn't help but grin at her action.

''Oh, we're quite the pair, aren't we?''

A few stray giggles followed and Nikola suddenly felt at ease when she pulled it together and continued speaking.

''We're so emotionally challenged… Really Nikola, look at us. We're smart, we're adults and we made our lifes evolve around science, but somehow, when we're alone in a room together with no clear goal in mind, we're…''

She shook her head and for a few seconds of confusement, Nikola actually wondered if, when and how much she had been drinking. She was rather amusing when she was rambling…

''…We've always been like this and it hardly ever crossed my mind that maybe, one day…''

Nikola smirked and had forgotten all about his uncertainties and earlier musings.

''…and just when I think I finally made up my mind about you, it turns out that I might actually…''

She stopped talking mid sentence and by the way her mouth opened, he could tell she was trying to regain her usually very composed manner of speaking. And frankly, he wasn't interested in her well founded theories right now…

''You might actually …what, Helen? …Like me? …Have been misjudging me? …Want to teach me how to knit mittens?

''Love you.''

His heart missed a beat and he just hoped that his now mortal body could handle that. Helen pulled a face which indicated that her words had surprised her as well.

''Oh.''

Helen sighed in a sort of annoyed fashion.

''Oh?! Nikola I just told you that I think I love you and all you have to say is '_oh' _? ''

Nikola frouned and decided that now would be the time to stop pretending as if she didn't have his full attention.

''It was a happy ''oh''. It just lacked the virual exclamation mark. …''

''A _happy_ oh? What's next? Jazz hands? I had hoped for something more… excited''

She grinned daringly and he knew that Helen Magnus was still an equal when it came to word battles. He matched her grin.

''…Eureka?''

Helen shook her head again and took a step towards him.

''You… _suck_''

''You _wish_.''

He pulled her against him, brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, gave her a quick pack on the lips and let go. He slowly made his way out of the lab without looking at her. Even though it was one of the hardest things he had ever done, he took great satisfaction out of the sweet kind of revenge.

* * *

Helen was flabbergasted. Absolutely surprised. And still a smile seemed to form on her lips. She heard the sound of his his footsteps down the hall and knew that he wouldn't come back into the room. She picked up a screwdriver she found on the workbench and twirkled it between her fingers absentmindedly. He familiar voice outside the window made her open it and look down into the garden. It was Nikola, who was speaking to Henry. She couldn't quite make out the banter, and leant over a little.

''Going already?''

Henry seemed to be a little more at ease around the iconic genius now.

''Nah…''

Nikola's voice carried far and Helen had no trouble overhearing his words.

''…I think I'm here to stay.''

He walked passed her technician, who actually turned around at his statement and Helen felt her heart mimick Henry's action. She knew that if she was to looking a mirror now, she'd find a beaming smile. Nikola looked up at her and winked. He seemed to walk by, but stopped underneath the window or a moment.

''I love you too.''

''Good.''

_''Good?''_

Nikola threw his arms in the air in mock despair.

''I just told you, once again I might add, that I love you and all you have to say is 'good'?''

Henry witnessed the little excange between his boss and Tesla and shook his head. Helen knew she would have some explaining to do.  
..._Later_.

...

* * *

I'm still in play mode, so excuse me if there seems to be but little going on... Stuff will happen. ;)  
Thanks for your time!


	4. Build this memory

**Thanks for the reviews! :)  
**Um yeah. Little update!

* * *

**There's still time for you**

**~Build this memory**

Helen woke up, but only because the sunlight made her do so. She sighed, fully content and snuggled up in the soft, warm blanket around her. Her movement was restricted by a set of strategically placed arms around her. She concentrated on the warmth of Nikola's hand on her back and wondered how the other one got stuck in her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed again. Life was simple at the moment and she loved it. No disasters, no abnormals on the loose and no forced changes in her Sanctuary family… She felt Nikola's muscles tense a little and knew he was slowly waking up as well.

'''Niko…''

Her voice was hoarse and soft and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the smile it earned her from him.

''As good as it sounds, you only use that name when you want something from me…''

He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow at her.

''…and whatever it is, the answer is no.''

She smiled and moved even closer to him than she already had been and smiled a devilish smile.

''Oh come on… I know you can't resist me.''

Her tone matched the one she was used to from him and she was amazed about how fast he had rubbed off on her.

''No.''

He closed his eyes again and tightened his grip on her.

''Whatever it is you want, it will require movement and I'm not willing to do so. I will remain positioned like this and not even you can convince me otherwise.''

Helen brushed her lips against his jaw and let her fingers run over the skin of his neck.

A grin formed on his lips, but Nikola didn't give in. That man was relentless and he was enjoying himself being just that. Evil. Pure evil.

''Ah, miss Magnus. Remember what we agreed last night? Nothing else happens without proper courtship… ''

He smirked. He actually managed to _smirk_. All she needed was for him to raise a warning finger and the image would be complete.

''…and seduction will not work on me. ''

She knew that was a lie, but she decided to play along. For now…

''Fine. Have it your way then.''

She freed herself from his hold and got out of the bed, moving slowly. She felt his eyes on her barely dressed body and she knew he was cursing himself for having agreed with their decision to wait. He sighed heavily behind her and broke the promise he had made to himself not to get up.

''I'm hungry.''

* * *

Had he not noticed Will Zimmerman in time to stop in his tracks, Nikola would have surprised the young protégée with quite a show. Not that he would have mind, but he was sure Helen would not have been pleased to have been lifted upon her desk to be thoroughly kissed in front of her little friend. Helen, being perceptive like that, knew Nikola's true motive for waltzing into her office and gave him a meaningful look.

''Nikola?''

She said it with the most innocent of smiles and he shook his head in mock repulsion.

''Helen.''

Will looked from one person to another and didn't miss a beat. Helen picked her assistants wisely. He remained silent or a minute before giving his boss a look witch matched hers in terms of innocence.

''Should I leave?''

Nikola rolled his eyes as he saw the serene scene in front of him. He looked at Helen, but spoke to Zimmerman.

''Nah. This can wait.''

He nodded at the both of them, not missing the grin forming on the younger man's face. As he turned to leave, Will spoke again.

''…I see that the whole 'irrational self destructing impulse disguised as joy- thing' works differently for you huh?''

Helen looked at him, unaware of what this was referring to.

''Not at all, my friend. Not at all…''

Nikola sighed and took in the sight of Helen looking confused, but searching her inner database for a hint. Her attention shifted from Will to him and he simply adored the way she looked at him for answers. He knew he was openly staring at her and he heard Will scrape his throat. When he didn't get any response, he mumbled something before he made his way out of the room, grinning and shaking his head as he passed Nikola, who pointed his thumb at him over his shoulder.

''I bet that one goes on line posing as 'huggybear' to post rude comments on people's blogs. He's just too …caring.''

Helen shook her head and didn't even bother to comment. Instead, she moved on to more pressing matters. She got up from behind her desk, put her arms around Nikola's neck and hugged him. In the simplicity of the gesture he found the very essence of their new found relationship. A bond that couldn't be destructed, the need to have someone be there, even if unnecessary. He loved her and he still wasn't sure if that was wise. She tilted her head to look at him and frowned.

''_Huggybear_?''

Nikola shrugged and a smile formed on her lips .

''Stop pestering the guys.''

He grinned and rolled his eyes as his arms encircled Helen's waist.

''You're saying that because the assistants are still scared of me. No trust you have, it's killing me.''

She kissed him. Finally. He had always been aware of the great capacity his mind had to process large chunks of information, of visualizing and solving problems using formula's and data he could pull up within seconds. Right now, however, nothing more was occupying his brain than the way Helen Magnus could move her lips over his. Slowly…

''Speaking of killing…''

She muttered it against his mouth and it took him a while to get what she was aiming at.

''Oh come on… I _clearly_ recall saving you as well. You can't still blame me for what happened that day.''

She placed a small kiss on his jaw and he felt her smile against his skin.

''I don't…'' She made her way up until her lips were close to his ear. ''…I myself have come close to ending Will's life, so…''

He backed up and eyes wide in amused surprise.

''Really?''

She nodded and shrugged.

''Evil parasite excuse.''

''Helen Magnus. You're full of surprises…''

She laughed and leant in to steal another kiss from him and exactly at that moment Will re- entered the room. He stopped in his tracks and pulled a face.

''Wow, hey!''

Nikola, standing with his back to the door, looked over his shoulder, unwilling to let go of Helen.

''Dr. Zimmerman. We were just discussing your death!''

Will squinted his eyes as if he was analysing Nikola's comment. A process that was being made easy when he heard Helen chuckle. He gave Nikola a small smile, just to pull a straight face to deliver his message.

''We're in trouble.''

...

* * *

Yes. Really. Fluff *needs* trouble. ;)

Thanks for your time! :)


	5. Don't cry, don't say a word

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Here's a little update. There's angst!

_

* * *

_

_**There's still time for you**_

_**~ Don't cry, don't say a word**_

_We're in trouble. _Nikola had always thought that it was a crown prince of cliche expressions, especially when it turned out to be an empty threath. What _was_ a little trouble in the grand scheme of things? He sighed and Helen gave him a look. Ok… he himself was the indirect cause of said trouble, but still… Helen continued shooting questions at the poor psychologist.

''Do we know who they are?''

''Not really, no…''

''Can we be sure that they pose a real threat?''

''Several contacts were put under severe pressure, so…''

''…we can assume they are.''

''Yeah.''

Zimmerman and Helen fell silent and both turned their attention to him. Nikola knew he was expected to speak up, but he was staring at the ceiling. Helen, having forgotten all about their little moment earlier, cocked her head and sighed. At him.

''Nikola?''

He looked at her from the comfort of his chair and raised his eyebrows.

''I have been hunted down by the Cabal for decades. I once was the enemy of several nations. Why should I worry about this little… international club of super scary rogue agents? It's not like I haven't done this before…''

She stared at him now. The mad kind of stare. The one only women_ really_ knew how to master. She sent the protégé away, keeping her eyes fixed on him while doing so. Helen Magnus could be terrifying if she chose to be. Zimmerman knew, apparently, for he made his way out of the room within seconds. At least they were alone now…

''Damn it, Nikola!''

She opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came. Instead, she walked up to him, grabbed his hands and pulled him up and into a hug. He hated it. He hated making her feel like this. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders and he knew she was desperate.

''…Helen…''

She didn't let go and she didn't back away to look at him. She was clinging to him as if holding on to him would keep him safe. Her face showed the though and fearless woman he had known for over a century, but he knew better. Nikola gently padded her back, trying to see a friend in her and not the woman he loved. He failed miserably.

''What if they find you? They _know_ you, Nikola. They seem to circle towards this Sanctuary, taking down everyone who seems to have any information about your whereabouts…''

_''_They won't.''

She let go of him abruptly. She knew. She knew what he was about to say and she had known since Zimmerman had told them the news. Nikola Tesla was the newest person of interest to yet another rebellious organization who claimed that the world needed to be freed from 'monsters'. They had grown by welcoming the remaining members of the Cabal, unfortunately some of who had figured that he was either a threat or valuable to work for the cause. Nikola wasn't sure how they would want to accomplish the last, but he didn't really want to find out. He never had felt bad to seek help from others and endanger their lives, but he had changed. He had Helen. With her came her crew. With them came a list of free running abnormals who could not keep their mouths shut under the influence of bribes or torture. If only one of them would break, the Sanctuary would be in danger. If the Sanctuary network got compromised…

''I have several safe houses, most of them in Europe. I can blend in and…''

''No.''

She was fierce. He had to give her that. Fierce, but much too caring. She shook her head.

''…there's no way of saying that they won't keep trying to find you. They might still target us and keep doing so until they get their way.''

He swallowed.

''Trust me. They'll think I have betrayed you. I'll let the rumour circulate and the organisation will leave you alone. Everyone knows my values are breathtakingly low when it comes to being honest to even my closest friends…''

''Nikola…''

''I'll leave tomorrow.''

_

* * *

_

_No. No_. Helen's head was spinning and thoughts tumbled over each other. Not again. Not now. Not Nikola… She stared at him, unable to actually voice those thoughts. There the were again, about to go down that road again. Saying goodbye, him leaving, the thought of never seeing him again. But it was different this time around. They had finally gotten a chance. He was supposed to be here to stay… She had noticed the way his expression had changed when Will told them how several contacts were beaten up by the organisation, while the only question being asked was were Nikola was. They were after him and it scared her. They could kill him. Slice him up, drown him, poison him or use him for whatever evil plan they needed him for… They wouldn't give up, not even with Nikola hiding in a small European village.

''I know I look stunning, but it's still not polite to stare…''

Nikola grinned at her and looked up from his book. Life was once again turned upside down and he was _reading_.

''I love you.''

It was true. Completely. She understood why he was leaving, she really did, she just wished…

''I love you too. You know that.''

She sighed. It was so easy. It should have been so easy… Boy met girl. Happily ever after. You had me at _'P.S. You look hot'_… Nothing more than that. She nodded in response and curled up next to him on the couch. Helen let her head rest on his shoulder and he put down the book so he could run his fingers trough her hair. They didn't need to have a conversation and Helen was sure that it would lead to useless small talk that would take away the precious moments they had left.

''Make sure to find a way to keep in touch. I need to know you're alright, Nikola…''

''I will.''

She could have cried. She could have pleaded with him. Both options wouldn't have made things better. Instead, she tilted her head so she could kiss him. _One more night. Just one. _She grasped his shirt in what probably seemed to be a desperate gesture and she felt his arms around her. She deepened her kiss and he responded in a way that fit her intentions perfectly. _He will leave_. She slightly pulled back to take a breath, just when he decided to almost violently crush his lips on hers. He needed her. She needed him. For one moment, everything seemed simple again. Hands were roaming now. Legs got tangled up and pieces of clothing landed in places that would not seem logical when they would have to search for them later.

* * *

One lamp was still on and it cast a deep yellow glow. Helen was asleep and muttered words that sounded like the ones a small child could mutter. Nikola looked at her and felt a smile creeping up, which was in total contradiction with the way he felt. He touched her cheek with his fingertips and even in deep sleep, she leant in to the touch. He would do this for her, the love of his life in the most literal sense of the word. He would have stayed, done everything he possibly could to keep her happy. To make her smile at him. Nikola looked at his watch and saw he had two hours left before he would have to go. He kissed Helen on the forehead and decided that he would spend his last few hours taking in the sight, so he could take the image with him.

…

* * *

Fluff- Angst - Fluff… Yeah. There's evil in that.

Thanks for your time! :)  
Stay tuned!


	6. When you're gone

Aaaaand... I'm updating! Anyone still with me? ;)  
Sorry. The love still runs deep though.

This chapter is diving into erea's that are way out of my comfort zone and I'm still pondering which route I should take, but enjoy. You, the awesome reader, will not see the fight between the author and the person in the mirror. :P

..........

**There's still time for you**

**~When you're gone**

Nobthing. Helen stared ahead and found nothing out of the ordinary. Some tumbleweed, vegetation and sand. She squinted her eyes as she leant back against the black '69 Camaro she had been torturing by driving it trough the dusty desert. There was nothing to be looking out for, but she hoped that she, by pretending to be busy, could convince Will that talking to her would disturb a pattern of deep thought. Her attempt soon turned out to be a futile one.

''So they're invisible?''

She nodded and continued to look at the wide open space in front of her.

''…and harmless?''

Another nod.

''Just checking. Again. To be sure.''

She glanced at her assistant who had remained seated in the car even tough she had told him that the creatures were peaceful.

''They only attack when they feel threatened. We should be fine.''

''Famous last words…''

Helen returned her attention to the area again. She was feeling restless and on edge. It wasn't Will's fault, it was Nikola's, but since the last wasn't here and Will was… She was glad that he knew her well enough not to take it personal. Nikola hadn't contacted her in months and she was unsure if it had anything to do with whatever his current location was, or with him not being able to do so. Because he was dead. Or wounded. Or captured. Attached to torturous devices made to experiment on him. She could imagine him strapped on an operation table, she had visions of him being hunted down, bloody and… Will had spoken to her and she hadn't heard a word of it.

''Sorry?''

Will grinned knowingly and repeated his question.

''How is he?''

''How is who?''

Will rolled his eyes at her and Helen knew he wouldn't let go.

''Oh come on, Magnus…''

''I don't know how he is, Will. Not a clue. As far as I know, he disappeared yet again and doesn't feel compelled to let anyone know if he's alive. It's so typical…''

Her voice trailed of and she knew she wasn't mad at Nikola. She was terrified. Sure, their rather stupid plan to shake off the organisation seemed to have worked. Her contacts assured her that there wasn't much of a treath left for the Sanctuary. People believed Nikola had betrayed her, because that was what he usually did. They were wrong. They all were.

''He should know.''

Helen turned around and grabbed the door with both hands. Sand and dust stained her hands and she started wiping them off absentmindedly. Will looked at her and found it safe to continue.

''I mean, it's a big thing and he should be part of it.''

Most of the time she was glad that she had told Will, but now that they were in the middle of nowhere, with no place to go and no one else around, she started to regret it.

''Yes, well, he's gone isn't he?''

The words came out a little harsh, but Helen couldn't help herself. She hated the situation. She didn't want to talk, but silence made her head spin. She was grateful to have Will with her, but she wished he could have left the psychologist at home. And on top of that, Helen felt like kicking the Camaro for making her have to deal with a flat tire as well.

''I'm sure you of all people could track Tesla down. You know how he does things.''

''And lead the search party directly to him? I don't think so Will. It's not _that_ important.''

She wanted nothing more than to find him and ask him to come back, but she couldn't. It would be selfish. She avoided looking at Will, because she knew he was seeing right trough her.

''He's going to be a father.''

Helen sighed and gave the young man a glare that indicated that he was pushing it.

''And he's gone.''

........

The hotel room was clean, posh and reminded Nikola of the 1920's. He had paid a fair amount of money to stay in this hotel where the service was excellent and where he could disappear in the strict secrecy offered to him. Here he was Mr. Smith, someone filthy rich who wouldn't be questioned as long as he paid his bills. He was bored and laid on his back on the king size bed reciting poetry in his head. He folded his hands behind his head and muttered lines of an old verse in his native language. Then he translated it into English, French and Italian. Had he been even more deprived of useful distraction, he would have sung the lines as well, he was sure. He sat up and looked out of the window. Nikola had a feeling. He wasn't sure of what kind, but it was nagging and bothering him. He didn't carry pictures and it wasn't necessary. His memory recreated images perfectly. Helen's face kept popping into his mind and he knew it had something to do with the dream he had before. She had been flying backwards, further and further away from him and he had felt something holding him back. He couldn't reach her and he felt horrible.

He had reached for the telephone three times, just to decide against it an equal amount of times. He couldn't contact her unless it was safe and this hotel kept a record of outgoing phone calls. He laid back down and wondered what he should do.

The tire had been fixed and Will had decided that his life was worth more to him than making his boss talk about her badly timed love life. He was driving and Helen sat in silence.

........

''This car is awesome.''

She smiled at Will and studied his face as it showed the excitement of a child in a candy store.

''Just refrain from making doughnuts in the sand, ok? I don't think my stomach could handle it right now.''

Will briefly looked sideways and then returned his attention to the road ahead.

''So… how are you?''

He pointed at her belly and she laid a hand on it.

''I'm not sure. I'm scared, excited, wondering what to do. I mean, a child at _my_ age…''

Will chuckled in response.

''Must be a record.''

Helen shook her head.

''Not even close. I, for instance, have personally helped deliver the young of a 202 year old woman. Granted, she was an abnormal in every sense of the word, but still…''

Will blinked and smiled his almost boyish smile.

''I have entered a crazy world.''

''You have indeed.''

They fell back into their routine of comfortable silence as Will manoeuvred the car over the long and empty road. Helen felt hungry and reached for the bag in the back of the Camaro. She never saw it coming because she wasn't looking, Will never saw it coming because he didn't see what hit them, but the way the car was suddenly flying trough the air before landing on it's roof was evident to the both of them.

The body of the vehicle made cracking sounds while Helen tried to figure out what to do. She was in a car, but something was wrong. Her hair was hanging in front of her eyes and her head was pounding. She looked at Will on the drivers seat and wondered why he was upside down compared to what she saw trough the window. She had seen a lot, but never before had the earth and the blue sky switched places. Will was upside down. But if he was, then… so was she. She blinked against the dust and saw how her assistant moved his head. _Dr. Expendable_. Good, movement meant that he could figure out what had happened. She could close her eyes and…

''Helen?''

Her name, called out by him. All wrong, but right. She would answer later.

''Magnus? Stay awake. Are you ok?''

He sounded worried. Adorable, but annoying. She heard a thud and a small curse when he landed on his head. That's what happens when you cut your safety belt. Silly man. At least now she was sure they had been the ones who were hanging in the wrong direction. The world was right.

''This might be stupid, but I'm going to cut you loose.''

She prepared for her own thud, but Will made sure her head wouldn't hit the floor. Or the ceiling, depending on one's point of view. _The world, or us. Us or the world. _

''Do you feel any pain in your back? Your neck?''

Helen thought she was shaking her head, but given the circumstances, it might have been the world that was moving around. Yet another dilemma.

''Clear head?''

Yes. Clear head. She had everything under control. E. Free. Thing. She looked at Will and smiled.

''You're creeping me out now…''

He lowered her and she was soon lying on her back, staring up at the car seats. Will was practically folded up and his face hovered near hers. Very intimate. Nikola wouldn't approve. She frowned and wondered where he went. Nikola was gone, but whereto?

''I need to get you out of this car…''

He was mumbling to himself now. Poor guy must have lost it. Maybe he hit his head too hard when making the thump? Maybe the world smacked him for wrecking a good car. He pulled her trough an open window. Or maybe through the door. She would protest later.

''I need your phone. Mine isn't working.''

Another thing he broke. A walking disaster this one… Or driving, for that must have been what they should have been doing. His hands searched for her phone. Maybe he couldn't see trough the red either.

''You're bleeding from a head wound. We need to get you to a hospital.''

She heard him say his name and she wondered why, because she already knew it. He gave a location and she figured that he was talking to someone else. Good. That meant she could sleep now.

........

Nikola ran trough the hallway and briefly wondered why hospitals would have slippery floors. He passed the desk, because he knew he wouldn't get the information he needed from them anyway. Instead, he went straight to the protégé.

''How is she?''

Zimmerman spun around and his mouth dropped open.

''Where have you been?''

''How is she?''

He had the time nor the desire for small talk. The younger man sighed and shook his head.

''She's doing alright, all things considered. She's been unconscious and they the doctors were worried about a head wound, but they think she'll recover soon enough.''

''They _think_?''

Will nodded and told him where he could find her. The rest of Helen's merry gang walked in to the waiting room as Nikola slipped out. He read the room numbers while passing the doors of all the wrong rooms. He reached his destination and found a doctor next to Helen's bed. Nikola nodded, but his eyes were fixated on Helen's still form. Her eyes were closed and her arms were laying next to her body on top of the sheet. Her face was pale and the red of the dried blood stood out. The doctor spoke up when he did not.

''Ah, you must be…''

Nikola had no energy to make a comment about the man's probing techniques.

''Tesla. Mr. Tesla, I'm her…''

He made a gesture with his hand, because in all fairness, he had no clue on how to introduce himself. The other man seemed to understand.

''Right. Well, Ms. Magnus seems to have been very lucky…''

Nikola felt as if spoken to as a child, but his ego seemed to have withered at the sight of her in a hospital bed. He listened to the medical talk, but all he needed to hear were the words the doctor used to finish his story.

''…she'll fully recover.''

Nikola sighed out of relief and even managed to smile. He felt elevated. Relieved…

''…but we're not sure about the condition of the foetus.''

His head snapped up and he looked at the man questioningly.

''The _what_?''

The doctor shrugged, nodded and left the room without further comment. Nikola looked at Helen and hoped that she would wake up. Soon.

...........

One more chapter, maybe two. I hope you'll stay tuned.

Thanks for your time!


	7. All I have with you

Update, update... ;)  
Thanks for the reviews! (And for the wait)

**...**

**There's still time for you**

~All I have with you

She was lying on her side in the hospital bed, looking out of he window. Had she been paying attention, she could have seen the blue sky and the fluffy white cloud that looked like an elephant. Her mind however, had wondered off and she was wondering when Nikola would be back. She had been slumbering all day and every time she had opened her eyes her foggy mind had registered him in the room. He had been pacing, sleeping and he had held her hand. He had talked to her and she had responded, even tough she couldn't remember exactly what she had said.

She was fully awake now, just when Nikola seemed to have left the room. Her limbs were aching and Helen had noticed the cuts and bruises on several parts of her body, but her head felt remarkably well. Her mind drifted to her Camaro and she was positive it would be a total loss. She loved that car… A sound at the door interrupted her thoughts.

''Hi! How are we today?''

Helen closed her eyes and wished she was elsewhere. The trick didn't work.

''We're great.''

The perky nurse strode over to her bed and fired a stream of questions at her patient. Did her head hurt? How was the food? Did she need anything? Helen muttered some answers and hoped she would leave soon. The nurse checked up on her and hopped around the bed like a little bird would do.

''Your husband said he'd be back in a sec!''

She giggled at her little rhyme, which didn't really flow, but Helen didn't have the heart to point that out.

''My what?''

The nurse looked at her and cocked her head. Her eyes scanned Helen's head which was decorated with deep blue marks and red cuts as if she could check her mental health by looking at them.

''You know… Tall-ish, dark hair, sharply dressed?''

Helen rolled her eyes while the nurse wasn't looking.

''…I know he's _your_ guy, but he sure does have swagger!''

She snapped her fingers and Helen was afraid that she would either start dancing or do a Sinatra impression and she nodded to prevent both options from happening.

''Right. My husband. Nikola.''

She resisted the urge to make quotation marks in the air when she pronounced the word husband. Helen looked at the door, hoping that said spouse was to show up soon.

''Nikola. What a nice name. Foreign?''

Helen nodded and didn't provide any further information. She knew she must have seemed rude, but she just did not care.

''He's a handsome devil. Cheeky, but charming. He must be a handful…''

''Oh, don't underestimate that one. She might look harmless, but she hunts ogers at night.''

Helen briefly caught the slight blush on the nurses cheeks, but her attention immediately went to Nikola, who was smirking as if nothing had happened. He knew, didn't he?

The nurse chuckled and left them with a swift 'see you later'. Nikola made his way to her bed and looked at her without saying a word. Helen couldn't stand the silence.

''You're really here…''

Nikola raised his eyebrows while he pulled up a chair.

''You're really here too.''

Helen smiled.

''I'm serious Nikola. I wasn't sure you'd show up…''

He sighed and ran his fingers trough her hair, carefully manoeuvring around the big cut on her forehead.

''Ouch.''

She kept her eyes locked with his and she knew that he understood where the comment had come from. She didn't blame him. How could she possibly do that? She had agreed with him leaving. She had helped him do so. But she hadn't been sure he would give up his perfect cover to come see her, but he had.

''Oh suck it up and kiss me, Tesla.''

He grinned in response and leant in.

''And if I don't?''

She looked up and matched his grin the best she could with her aching face.

''That's not even an option.''

…

Nikola made sure he didn't hurt her as he took her chin in his hand and positioned himself so that he could lean over without hurting her. He had waited for this moment for quite a while, but never would he have imagined that their first kiss since his departure would take place in a cold hospital room. He aimed for the spot next to the small cut on her lower lip and felt the same excitement he always felt the moment before kissing Helen, even tough the circumstances were so different now.

Her lips felt cold to the touch and it made him linger just a little longer than usual, hoping that he could transfer a least a little bit of warmth from his mouth to hers. It all seemed so cheesy, the scene was so sweet, but there was one big issue that was almost screaming to be addressed, so he pulled back reluctantly. Helen must have noticed the change in the way he looked at her, because she frowned now.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

She knew what he was referring to because it wasn't that hard to figure out.

''You were gone, Nikola.''

He shook his head, unable to be mad at her.

''I would have come back, Helen. You were pregnant and I know for sure that I was the one responsible for that.''

She lowered her eyes and Nikola hoped he wasn't pushing it. Helen had never been the hysterical type and she wouldn't break down and cry, but he didn't want to upset her anyway.

''…I would have dropped everything.''

''I know.''

She pulled him into a hug and he let her hold on to him, unsure who was trying to comfort who.

''How are you?''

His voice was close to a whisper and the sound was muffled by her hair, but she must have heard him. He waited for her response and when it didn't came, Nikola reluctantly let go of her. Helen looked him in the eyes, struggling to find the right words.

''I almost lost it, Nikola. I almost lost it before I even had the chance to tell you that you were going to be a father. ''

''Helen…''

He had planned soothing words, but they all seemed redundant. He wasn't good at 'soothing' either. Nikola Tesla was snarky. He made big problems go away by making them seem small and unimportant. But how could he do that in this particular case? For a few hours, Nikola had let the thought of parenthood sink in and even though he was convinced he would make a great father, it had scared him senseless. His child would become a genius and yes, probably a menace to society as well. It would get to learn about science and art and it would break hearts along the way. With that in his head, he swallowed his words and took Helen's hand in his.

…

She was home. Finally. Helen hated hospitals and the knowledge that they could do everything a hospital could do and then some, right under her own roof had not helped her.

She looked at Nikola, who had found a seat next to the fireplace. He looked at ease, even though his mind was probably raging. She felt a flash of dizziness and held on to the door post. The movement caught Nikola's attention and he knew that she didn't want him to get up to help her. He slightly squinted his eyes and watched her as she made her way over to him.

''Should you be walking around?''

He raised an eyebrow and knew the answer was no. She shrugged and sat down next to him.

''I've seen more than enough of my bedroom, Nikola. I just…''

She blinked her eyes and hoped her headache would be gone soon.

''…need to be around people. Normal people. …Or you.''

He cocked his head and grinned in response.

''Yeah well, you love me. Adore me, even. And I can't say that I blame you. Your life wouldn't have been quite the same without me.''

Helen briefly closed her eyes and let out a mock sigh.

''…I think it's safe to say that I, Nikola Tesla, make you look cool. ''

''Really?''

He picked up his glass of wine and looked at the liquid in it.

''It's because I'm just that overwhelming.''

She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

''Overwhelmingly arrogant, yes. I look cool next to you because I'm unaffected by it.''

He put down the glass without drinking from it and pulled her into an embrace. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture and feel grateful about the fact that he was there.

''…You say arrogant, I say aware of what I can accomplish…. He said, she said. It's a tie.''

She grabbed his hand and it automatically ended up on her belly.

''We'll have a third judge in a while. Let's let this specific matter rest and ask him later, shall we?''

She felt Nikola's smile against the skin of her still sore forehead.

''With my luck, the kid will go after his mother. He'll probably take your side no matter how wrong you are… After all, you might just be he one he has to stick it out with the longest. But I do have a plan…''

The stayed silent for a couple of seconds, until Helen raised her head at Nikola.

''…You're going to bribe him, aren't you?''

He looked down, a mischievous grin already present on his face.

''Of course I am.''

She shook her head and for a moment allowed herself to revel in the thought of Nikola Tesla as a father. He'd do great.

...

One more and it's done.  
Thanks for your time! :)

…


	8. For the last time

Last chapter! It's a short one.  
Thanks for all the reviews! Awesome. :)

* * *

**There's still time for you**

**~For the last time **

She looked beautiful. Not just because she was dressed the way she was dressed, the way her hair shone or even because of the glow that the pregnancy gave her. Any women could make an attempt to mimic that. It was the way her eyes lit up when he walked into the room. That and the smile that came with it. They were distinctively hers and meant for him and him alone. Her profile was sharp against the bright sky behind the window she stood in front of and the light of the early evening was shining on her, making the colour of her hair seem even richer than it was. She was gorgeous and happy and he was going to break her heart.

Helen seemed to have picked up on his mood and her smile faltered.

''No. Nikola…''

He silenced her by softly pressing a finger to her lips.

''I still have that little situation with the want to be serious hit men, Helen.''

''But…''

''I have to go. Today.''

She shook her head and sighed. She was smart, she'd been around the block, she knew he was right. He smiled and moved his hands so that he could run them trough her hair.

''I'll come back as soon as the situation is dealt with.''

Helen looked down and Nikola felt as if he was slowly breaking down the best thing that happened to him in quite a while. Of course she understood. She did. But still…

''And if that doesn't happen before our little package arrives, I'll be here for that.''

She bit her lower lip and Nikola was running out of words.

''I know I should be here, but you have Bigfoot and Henry, the girl and Huggy… Will you _say_ something?''

She looked up to look him in the eyes and finally she returned his smile. Helen took a deep breath.

''Fine. I'll let you go. But it's the last time. And you better come back.''

''Of course.''

''In one piece''

''Naturally.''

''And bring presents.''

''I wi… what?''

She was grinning at him. Grinning. Out of all the reactions Nikola had expected, this wasn't one of them.

''Never mind.''

Helen reached out to him and Nikola willingly let her pull him into a hug. He'd be back and she'd be here. She wouldn't be sitting in front of the window, feeling desperate to have him home and she wouldn't wither away without him there and it felt good. She could take care of herself, she had proven that on so many occasions. He would focus on that and ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach that could either be resentment to leave or …hunger.

He held on to her or a while. There was no crying, no words that needed to be said and whatever sentiment was lingering in the air was pushed aside. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go. He grabbed his coat and looked at Helen.

''Stay safe.''

''You too.''

Nikola scraped his throat and moved to leave. He couldn't say goodbye, not even now that Helen and he were together and owed each other a proper goodbye. He had reached the door. He had made his way out of the room. And it felt all wrong. It wasn't hunger. The nagging feeling? It was guilt eating away at him. He spun around, just to find Helen standing right behind him. She grabbed his face and he returned the action and he wasn't really sure who started what, but in the end, Helen was up against a wall and he was hoping that life was a TV show in which the end credits would start rolling so that no one would have to deal with any consequences for at least another week. He kissed her, she kissed him and the world was right. Cue happy ending.

''I have a plane to catch…''

He cringed as he spoke the words and Helen sighed in response.

''Right.''

He let his hands slide down her body and let them come to a hold on her belly. There was life in the making and him leaving really was the safest thing to do to keep that progress going.

''I love you''

He looked her in the eyes and meant it. She grinned that wonderful grin again.

''Good.''

He stepped back and resumed his way out. It was the right thing to do. The right thing to…

''Do you think we should get married?''

Her eyes widened and his own eyes narrowed under a frown.

''Do you think we should?''

Nikola had to think about that and there would be plenty of time to do that.

''Maybe.''

She smiled, so did he. He headed towards the exit.

Regular goodbyes were so overrated.

**_The End_**

* * *

Some things were left open, I know. But this was a story about leaving and goodbyes and this is where it had to end.  
One reason for that is that I can't do baby fic. :P  
Thanks for your time, I hope this story helped you pass some time. ;)


End file.
